Lujuria en Hogwarts
by AngelsNight
Summary: El titulo dice casi todo practicamente, pero un nuevo grupo de estudiantes de intercambio llegan a Hogwarts y se ponen mas caliente que un horno. LEAN Y COMPRUEBEN Parejas multiples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Este fic esta basado principalmente en Ron y Hermione y en personajes de la vida real, los cuales son mis amigos y amigas. Va a estar súper cómica y llena de mucho sexo…comedia…sexo…peleas…sexo…amor…ya mencione sexo?**

**Ojala les guste.**

_Estudiantes de intercambio (Primera parte)._

Era una mañana fria y brumosa. Un chico muy peculiar de pelo rojo y de gran estatura se encontraba despierto admirando el amanecer desde su ventana. Todo era hermoso pero había algo que el joven pelirrojo deseaba en este momento y no podía tener.

"Ojala Hermione pudiera estar aquí para ver esto." Dijo Ron asi mismo.

Ronald Weasley ah estado enamorado de Hermione Granger desde el tercer año en Hogwarts y no sabe que es lo que ella siente exactamente por el.

"Ayyy Hermione. Lo bueno es que ya se acabaron las vacaciones y ya mañana regreso a Hogwarts y podré volver a verte y admirarte…aunque sea de lejos." Se volvió a decir asi mismo Ron.

En ese momento el joven pelirrojo volteo y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto para bajar a desayunar mientras sonreía por los fuertes ronquidos de su mejor amigo, Harry.

"_Me da gusto que tan siquiera el este disfrutando sus vacaciones lejos de los Dursley. Juro por mis frijolitos que ya casi se volvía loco si no es porque de nuevo fuimos por el."_ Pensaba Ron.

Ron bajo las escaleras y se sentó en su silla alrededor de la mesa y espero ahí junto a la chimenea hasta que los demás se levantaran. Paso el tiempo y uno por uno se vinieron bajando los demás hasta que todos estaban abajo y la señora Weasley preparo el desayuno para todos.

Mientras desayunaban el búho de Ron, Errol, entro a la casa por la ventana estrellándose contra el desayuno de Ron mientras aterrizaba derramándolo todo en el piso.

"De todos modos no tenia tanta hambre." Dijo Ron mientras se levantaba para recoger lo que Errol había derramado.

"Mira mama, Nuestras cartas de útiles para la escuela." Comento Ginny.

"Si ya vi. Lo bueno es que este año no serán tantos libros, Bueno apúrense, ocupamos ir a Diagon Alley." Les dijo la señora Weasley a todos su hijos (en este caso solamente serian Ron Ginny y Harry).

Todos terminaron de comer y se cambiaron rápidamente y se posesionaron junto a la chimenea.

"Acuérdate Harry como era para viajar. No vayas a decir una mensada otra vez como en el segundo año (vean la segunda película)." Le dijo la señora Weasley a Harry.

"Si señora." Dijo Harry.

Una vez después de esto, uno por uno todos se fueron a Diagon Alley terminando en la chimenea del lugar de "Las tres Escobas."

"Miren, yo y su padre tenemos que ir a atender a unos asuntos asi que confiare en ustedes para que hagan las compras de sus libros solos. De acuerdo?" Les pregunto la señora Weasley.

Todos asintieron y la señora Weasley le dio el dinero a Ron y se despidió de ellos y se fueron.

"Vaya, que alivio. Siempre eh dicho que es mejor hacer las compras sin padres que te apresuren o te llamen la atención." Les comento Ginny mientras los tres caminaban por la calle viendo las tiendas.

" Si tienes razón. A que tienda vamos primero? Tu que opinas Ron?" Pregunto Harry.

Ron no estaba poniendo atención. El estaba distraído volteando a todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

"Ron… a quien buscas?" Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa muy picara.

Ron se quedo sin comentarios por la pregunta que le acaban de hacer. Lo agarraron de sorpresa.

"Yo eh…mmm yo." Decia Ron sin hacer sentido.

"Talvez me estaba buscando a mi." Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon inmediatamente y se llenaron de alegría al ver que era Hermione.

"Hermione! Hola chica." Dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba.

"Hola Hermione." Dijo Harry y también la abrazo.

Hermione después volteo a ver a Ron.

"Hola Hermione, como…" Dijo Ron sin poder terminar la frase pues Hermione se le aventó en un abrazo.

"Vaya, que alegría. Ya tenia muchas ganas de verlos." Dijo Hermione.

"Nosotros tambien." Dijo Ginny.

"Y que hacen?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Comprando los útiles para mañana." Le contesto Harry.

"Ahh, de acuerdo. Entonces los acompaño, yo también tengo que comprarlos." Dijo Hermione.

Los cuatros continuaron caminando hablando entre si hasta que llegaron a una tienda en donde Ginny tenia que comprar un libro.

"Ron, Hermione… me podrían esperar mientras Harry me acompaña a comprar un libro que ocupo?" Pregunto Ginny.

"Si claro, no hay problema." Le dijo Hermione.

Ginny sonrió y se metió a la tienda con Harry.

"Que raro… podría haber jurado que Ginny le agarro la mano a Harry." Dijo Ron.

"Eso es porque son novios. No te había dicho Harry?" Pregunto Hermione.

"La verdad no… que bien por ellos." Dijo Ron.

Hermione quedo soreprendida.

"_Ni siquiera se enojo o hizo preguntas. Vaya que has cambiado. Has Madurado bastante y eres mas tolerante, sensible, delicioso… rico… fuerte…ESPERA! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Es Ron. El mismo chico insensible que me dijo enfadosa en el primer año, en l mismo chico insensible que…que… me… defendió valientemente contra Malfoy en el segundo año, el mismo chico que me abrazo dulce y calidamente en el tercer año cuando pensé que buckbeak había muerto… POR DIOS! AHÍ VOY DE NUEVO." _Hermione peleaba consigo misma en la cabeza.

"Hermione… te sientes bien?" Pregunto Ron.

Hermione sorprendida por la pregunta nomás asintió con la cabeza.

"Hermione, donde están tus padres?" Pregunto Ron.

"Ahh si es cierto. Veras, mis padres se tuvieron que ir de viaje a visitar a una tia que estaba enferma y se fueron hace una semana y regresan como

En dos semanas, pero ya no estaré yo." Dijo Hermione.

"Y donde te has estado quedando tu?" Pregunto Ron.

"Pues sola en mi casa." Le respondió.

"QUE! Porque no nos habías dicho. Te hubiéramos invitado a venir a nuestra casa. No puedes estarte quedando sola en tu casa. Es más. Hoy te vendrás a mi casa a dormir." Le dijo Ron como todo un hombre.

"_Que sexy se ve cuando toma el control… MENTE IDIOTA YA CALLATE!" _comenzó de nuevo a batallar Hermione si sola.

Ron se sonrojo inmediatamente al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

Hermione al ver a Ron con la cabeza agachada se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado.

"Muchas gracias. Estas seguro que no seria una molestia?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Muy seguro." Dijo Ron mientras la volteo a ver directamente a los ojos.

Ahí en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo existieran ellos dos. Como si nada mas en el mundo importara mas que ellos dos. La mitad del mundo podria haber desaparecido y a ellos no les habría importado. En ese momento solo importaban ellos.

Ron en ese momento cerro los ojos y acerco su cabeza aun mas a la de Hermione hasta que ambos labios se pegaran el uno con el otro. Hermione un poco sorprendida de esto se dejo llevar y también cerro los ojos y le devolvió el beso.

Ambos estaban ahí el uno por el otro sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por alguien.

Era un chico de ropa fina y pelo dorado. Estaba solo y veia a ambos jóvenes besándose.

"_Míralos nomás. La sangre sucia y el pobretón. Están enamorados. Vaya broma._" Se decía Draco a si mismo.

"_**Pero entonces por que me siento celoso**?"_

"_Yo no estoy celoso. No me gusta Hermione ni mucho menos el pobreton."_

"_**No te gustaran ellos, pero te gusta su relación. Te sientes solo y quisieras tener a alguien como ellos se tienen a si mismo."**_

"_No es cierto. Yo no estoy…celoso. Además tu quien chingados eres?"_

"_**Soy tu conciencia y a mi no me puedes mentir. Acuérdate que yo soy tu…nomás que mas inteligente."**_

"_Tu mi conciencia? Te lo paso, pero el que seas mas inteligente? Que buen chiste, jaja ahora cuéntate uno de vaqueros." _

"_**AHH SI? Pues tan siquiera yo no soy el pendejo que esta haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todo mundo hablando consigo mismo." **_

Draco en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Toda la gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo muy raro… caso como si estuviera loco.

"Que jodidos me ven? Acaso les gusto?" Pregunto Draco muy grosero.

Todos los ahí presente lo miraron feo y se fueron.

"Seguramente acaba de salir de "SAN MUNGO"." Dijo una niña de los que estaban ahí presente.

Draco se quedo ahí y rápidamente volteo a ver a Hermione y a Ron pero ya no estaban.

"_Yo celoso? No puedo estar…o si?" _Se preguntaba Draco.

**De vuelta con Ron Y Hermione.**

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban caminando de vuelta al lugar de "Las Tres Escobas".

Harry y Ginny se encontraban platicando mientras Ron y Hermione iban silenciosos.

Todos iban en parejas. Harry y Ginny adelante y Ron y Hermione atrás.

Ron volteo a ver precavidamente a Hermione y Hermione también lo volteo a ver.

Ron le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió el favor.

Ron en ese momento movió su mano hacia con Hermione y ella le sonrió aun mas y la agarro. Así se fueron por el resto del camino en una tarde hermosa y fría como esta.

**Hola mis amigos. Que tal les pareció mi primer capitulo? Ya se que el titulo no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo…aun. Por eso le puse primera parte, pero eso les dará una idea de lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo. Por favor lean y déjenme reviews. Solo así sabré si continuo o no. Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Estudiantes de intercambio 2da parte

**Hola amigos, como les va? Yo aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo de "Lujuria en Hogwartz" Y espero que les guste. Aquí ya las cosas se iran poniendo mas candentes y calientes…me escuchaste Irene y denise, y Sandra, etc…?**

_Estudiantes de intercambio _(segunda parte)

Los cuatro Jóvenes Se encontraron con los señores Weasley y después de un trago se fueron de regreso a la casa.

Y una vez en su casa, los muchachos comenzaron a arreglar todas sus cosas (bueno, Hermione y Ginny) Harry y Ron dijeron que ellos hasta la noche (que par de flojos, no?).

**(Con Harry y Con Ron)**

"Oye Harry, cuando tu besas a Ginny, que es lo que llegas a sentir?" Pregunto Ron con una mirada confundida.

Harry estaba tan cómodo en acostado en la cama que se sorprendió de la pregunta que le acababa de hacer Ron que casi se caía.

"Ahhh, este, pues….oye, y tu como sabes que la eh besado?" Pregunto un Harry muy confundido.

"No te preocupes, también se que son novios. No me molesta si eso te preocupa pues prefiero que sea contigo que con alguien mas, pero es que quisiera saber que se siente." Dijo Ron una voz llena de honestidad y sensatez.

"Pues lo mismo que sentiste tu al besar a hermione me imagino." Le dijo Harry.

"**QUE! Como carajos se dio cuenta de que ella y yo nos besamos, nosotros ni siquiera estábamos con ellos… además el beso no duro mucho…o si?"** Batallaba Ron consigo mismo en su mente verdaderamente confundido.

"Ya Ron, deja de pensar, te va a doler la cabeza. Si quieres saber en verdad como me entere te diré. Ginny y yo los vimos besándose… Vaya que a pesar de tanta nieve había tremenda calentura… O no?" Le pregunto Harry a Ron con una cara tremendamente picara.

"QUE! No se que estara pensando tu mente cochambrosa pero….es que….además que nuestro beso ni duro mucho!" Le respondió Ron en autodefensa.

"JE…SI a 5 minutos no le llamas mucho, ya vere lo que serán 15 minutos…" Le dijo Harry aun con su mirada picara.

Ron se quedo sin siquiera un aliento para poder hablar…enserio estuvieron tanto tiempo besándose?

"JEJE, Y que me dices Ron… tienes planes con Hermione para este año en hogwartz? Te aseguro que dumbledore no te podrá…" Comenzó a decir Harry pero luego se detuvo…

"**Si es cierto, Dumbledore ya no estaba, El ya había pasado al otro lado. Y Harry entonces se acordó del espantoso año que había ocurrido… el 6to año fue el peor…" **Harry no dejaba de repetir eso en su mente.

"Ya basta hombre, tu sabes que el quiso las cosas de esta manera. Te aseguro que su muerte no será en vano." Le dijo Ron a Harry mientras le daba una mirada reconfortante.

**(Con Ginny y Hermione)**

"Vaya, Así que por fin mi hermano salio limpio con sus sentimientos por ti… Me alegra." Le decía Ginny a Hermione mientras arreglaban sus cosas.

"Si, y no solo el… yo también Sali limpia con el y le dije lo que sentía." Le respondió Hermione.

Hubo un tiempito de silencio. Cada una pensaba en su situación.

"Oye ginny?" Pregunto Hermione así rompiendo el hielo.

"Que paso?" Le respondió.

"Tu y Harry alguna vez lo han hecho?" Pregunto Hermione con un poco de timidez al tocar el tema.

Ginny se tropezó al escucharla puesto que no se esperaba esta pregunta…al menos no de Hermione.

"Pues… no lo hemos hecho aunque se me ah antojado…" Confeso Ginny completamente roja.

"QUE!" Le exclamo Hermione muy sorprendida.

"Tu fuiste la que pregunto y trajo el tema" Le dijo Ginny aun ruborizada.

"Bueno, si ya se que fui yo la que trajo el tema, pero… ya ni modo.

Pero porque se te antoja hacerlo… no te da miedo?" Le pregunto Hermione olvidándose de arreglar sus cosas.

"Si me da miedo y no me da miedo…" Le dijo Ginny.

"Como, no te entiendo…" Le dijo Hermione un poco confundida.

"Mira, me da miedo como a cualquier joven a su primera vez porque dicen que les duele, pero a la vez no me da miedo y de hecho lo deseo porque con Harry yo se que todo va estar bien y deseo el compartir mi primera vez con el al igual que mis siguiente veces. Es que con el yo siento que todo es posible, que puedo estar en un cuarto oscuro, cegada, y paralizada y aun así no temería pues yo se que el estará ahí conmigo. Con el siento que puedo volar, como si el fuera mis alas…" Le dijo Ginny Muy inspirada y con una voz de tremenda pasión.

"wow… Ginny, no se que decir. Me dejaste impactada." Le dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida.

"Además de que Harry tiene un pie muy, muy, muy grande… y ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombre con pies grandes…" Dijo Ginny con una cara depravada y pervertida.

"Eres una golfa!" Le grito hermione de broma entre risas mientras le pegaba con una almohada.

En ese momento ambas muchachas comenzaron una guerra de almohadas interminable.

Las horas pasaron y el manto de las estrellas llegaron a cubrir aun mas la noche hasta que por fin el sol comenzaba a salir.

Fue una mañana Loca. La señora Weasley le gritaba a todo mundo apresurándolos sino llegarían tarde mientras los muchachos terminaban de arreglar su baúl y las mujeres se terminaban de arreglar.

Pasaron las horas y los muchachos llegaron y se subieron al tren y se despidieron de una señora Weasley cuyo rostro estaba inundado de lágrimas por despedirse de sus hijos (incluyendo a Hermione y Hary puesto que para ella, ellos también son sus hijos).

El tren sono su chu-chu (entren a su infancia y háganle como el tren por favor) y no tardo en partir dejando atrás una plataforma llena de padres cuyos hijos estaban en el tren para un nuevo año de magia y fantasía.

**(En el tren)**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se consiguieron un compartimiento juntos cada quien se sentó junto a su pareja. Apenas pasaron 5 minutos y Harry y Ginny comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente el uno al otro. Harry usaba su lengua en metáfora mientras saboreaba la boca de Ginny, cada rincón húmedo, cada espacio donde ni siquiera un cepillo de dientes podría alcanzar. Ginny acariciaba el rostro de Harry. Con su mano ventilaba cada mejilla de aquel hombre que con el tiempo se había puesto muy apuesto a la vez que rozaba su descabellado pelo que era exageradamente sensual.

Mientras este espectáculo estaba en movimiento enfrente de ellos se encontraban Ron Y Hermione observando detalladamente lo que ellos hacían. Ambos sentían un aire de incomodidad, y no era porque ellos estaban ahí viendo a sus amigos hacer eso, era más que nada por que ellos no lo estaban haciendo.

"**Demonios… que hago… tengo que hacer algo, pero es que si ella se llega a ofender…NOOO RON! Vamos hombre reúne tus fuerzas.." **Se decía a si mismo Ron batallando que hacia.

En ese momento Una mano comenzó a acercarse a la otra. Era la mano de Hermione la que se le acercaba a la de Ron. Mientras mas se acercaba a la de Ron más nerviosa se podía ver Hermione. La mano se acercaba y se acercaba hasta que por fin llego a su objetivo.

Fue en ese momento que Ron dio un leve salto de sorpresa y Hermione de los nervios retiro la mano.

LA DECEPCION! POR DIOS! ERA PERFECTO PERO FALLO!

Ambos voltearon en direcciones contrarias con una cara de decepción.

"**AYYYY RON TAN PENDEJITO! Como es posible que hayas fallado esta oportunidad…Tienes que hacer algo!...pero que?...FLORES! FLORES! ESO ES….no , no es cierto…Unos frijolitos?...no tampoco. Por dios, sus padres son dentistas y yo ofreciéndole dulces… es como darle pollo a una gallina." **Batallaba consigo mismo Ron, Pues se sentía decepcionado de si mismo al haber fallado tan obvia entrada.

Después de un corto lapso de batalla continua consigo mismo, decidió darle los frijolitos…no, no se crean. Decidió hacer algo al respecto…

Ron desafiantemente gira su entorno a la bella doncella que estaba a su lado y por arte de magia o por un don de los cielos se oscureció antes de lo normal y se comenzó a escuchar la canción de IL DIVO : "Ti Amerò" (Esa canción esta hermosa y queda muy bien aquí, asi que lo siguiente será un mini song fic).

"_**La notte scivola sul mondo  
Che si addormenterà  
E la luna vestirà d'argento  
Il mare e le città…"**_

Ron decidido giro su cuerpo hacia la dirección de Hermione y lentamente se comenzó a acercar a la bella Hermione.

"_**E tu mi mancherai  
Più ancora  
Quanto non lo sai"**_

Aires de romanticismo comenzaron a invadir el compartimiento y a la vista de Ron solo se veía la bella Hermione bañada le la luz de la plateada luna.

"**_Continuerò a credere che  
Siamo un'anima, io e te  
E ti amerò comunque, lo so  
Anche se non sei con me" _**

Ron alzo su mano y con gentileza acaricio el rostro de Hermione mientras hacia que ella girara su cabeza delicadamente hacia el.

Ambos ojos quedaron entrelazados, mirando profundamente el alma del otro, comunicándose sin palabras.

Ron lentamente se le comenzó acercar a Hermione hasta que sus labios estuviesen a punto de acariciarse, y en ese momento Ron le dijo a Hermione:

"Te amo"

"_**Io ti amerò"**_

(Que tal estuvo la entrada del platillo principal? Aun hay más…)

El compartimiento ahora se encontraba con ambas parejas abrazadas del uno al otro y besándose. Para ellos, no existía nada mas. Era como si hubieran entrado a una dimensión fuera del alcance del espacio y el tiempo.

Pero nadie se daba cuenta que estaban siendo presenciados. Nadie sospechaba que un par de ojos grises como una perla enterrada en el fondo del mar, esperando ser rescatada por alguien.

Era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

"**Lo que nos faltaba, un año en hogwartz con estos cuatro inútiles besándose y abrazándose por todos lados**." Exclamo en su mente Malfoy con desprecio.

"**_De nuevo con tus celos pequeño ricitos de oro_?" **Se escucho en su mente una voz.

"**QuE IDIOTA dijo eso?" **Se pregunto a si mismo Malfoy mientras frenéticamente miraba a su alrededor.

"**_Pequeño chico dorado, no me puedes ver…no seas tonto. Apoco ya te olvidaste de mi? Muy típico de tu parte hacer eso con las mujeres pero conmigo? Me ofendes!" _**Le volvio a contestar la voz.

"**JAJAJA, tu de nuevo… Pense que nuestra relación ya había terminado, pero claro, no puedo evitar el que sea tan hermoso y codiciado por todo mundo." **Le dijo A su conciencia.

"**_Tu siempre actuando así. No veo porque me tienes que hablar asi como si fueras a ganar un culo para meter tu colibri señor modestia." _**Le respondió su conciencia.****

"**COLIBRI? JA YA QUISIERAS, QUIERES QUE TE MUESTRE MI DRAGON PARA QUE LE SIGAS LLAMANDO COLIBRI?" **Le contesto Malfoy mientras sentía que su ego subía y subía.

"**_Vamos Malfoy, yo soy tu… no me puedes engañar. Pero no te preocupes, es muy común que los hombres la tengan de ese tamaño… No todos tienen que estar superdotados." _**Le respondía su conciencia.

"**QUE! Huy ahora si que lo pediste, no te enseño este dragon por que si no te mueres!" **Le dijo Draco Malfoy muy orgulloso de si mismo.

"**_Me muero de la risa… pero bueno, no estoy aquí para subirte el autoestima de tu pequeño colibrí. Mejor hablemos de porque te sientes asi de molesto y celoso al ver a ellos cuatro juntos y apasionados…" _**Le dijo su conciencia.

"**No se de que hablas… Lo único que me molesta es ver que tenga que estar en el mismo tren que la sangre sucia, los pobretones y ese huerfanito. Me enferma la idea de tan siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ellos." **Se decía a si mismo Malfoy tratando de hallar una excusa para justificarse.

"**_En serio?... porque yo mas bien creo que te molesta que ellos, quienes han sufrido tanto y que no tienen tantos recursos como tu sean mas felices y mas en un espacio donde tu ni siquiera has estado cerca…" _**Le decía sabiamente su conciencia con la esperanza de que pensara.

"**Espacio? De que demonios me hablas?"** Le pregunto Draco muy confundido.

"**_Me estoy refiriendo al amor, muchachito." _**Le respondió su conciencia.

"**_Ja…amor. Eso es para los debiles. Es pura basura!" _** Le contesto Malfoy un poco dudoso.

"**_Si en verdad es para los débiles y es basura, entonces porque lo ansias tanto?... Adiós mi pequeño colibrí." _** Le dijo su conciencia mientras le daba entender que se iba.

"**Óyeme espera, no huyas cobarde. No que muy hombre? No que muy macha?" **Le decía Malfoy.

Mafloy batallaba consigo mismo tratando de hacer que la voz vuelva, hasta que se dio cuenta que la señora que pasaba con los dulces lo observaba como si fuera un perito tratando de caminar…

Malfoy sin saber que decir o que hacer para justificar su comportamiento solo se quedo quieto viéndola.

"Creo que mejor tu no deberías de comprar dulces…" Le dijo la señora con una mirada de preocupación Mientras abría un compartimiento a su lado para preguntar si alguien quería algo.

"**Esa maldita conciencia siempre me deja mal." **Se dijo a si mismo Malfoy y se fue a su Compartimiento.

La señora miraba un poco preocupada a Malfoy mientras el se iba. Nomás sacudio su cabeza y siguió al siguiente compartimiento el cual era el de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Al abrirlo se quedo sin habla al ver tal escena.

Los muchachos al darse cuenta de que su puerta de compartimiento fue abierta se separaron rápidamente.

"En serio que nos que esta sucediéndole a los jóvenes de hoy en Día." Dijo la señora y sin decir otra palabra decidió seguir al siguiente compartimiento.****

Los cuatro Jóvenes miraban al piso completamente apenados de la escena penosa que acababa de suceder…

"Vaya, no se si notaron que este año es tren esta mas grande que el de los años anteriores." Dijo Ron así rompiendo el hielo.

"Si es cierto, la verdad es que si me di cuenta. Porque creen que sea?" Pregunto Harry.

Ninguno de los cuatros logró contestar aquella pregunta, así que decidieron cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos cambiemos, me imagino que ya casi llegamos." Dijo Ginny.

El resto del camino fueron puras pláticas interesantes, bromas, risas, platicas de quidditch, platicas de Clases y hechizos. Poco sabían estos cuatro jóvenes que les esperaba un año de nuevas amistades, amor, despechos y sobre todo lujuria.

El Tren Llego a su destinacion y todos los jóvenes se bajaron a las carrozas cuyas cuales los llevarían a Hogwartz.

El tiempo paso, y no tardo mucho para que el sorteo de los nuevos estudiantes terminara y Mcgonagall, la nueva "Headmistress" (Directora) Comenzara a hablar.

"Queridos estudiantes, hemos ingresado a un nuevo año a lo que esperamos que sea prospero y bondadoso aquí en hogwartz. Asi hemos dejado atras un año tan doloroso y impresionante como el anterior. Todos sufrimos la perdida de Dumbledore, Y se que todos lo recordaremos. Por eso es que he decidido el convertir a Hogwartz en anfitrión por un año de unos estudiantes de magia de otra parte del mundo. Por favor, démosle la Bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros por este año…" Les dijo Macgonagall muy misteriosamente…

**JEJEJE, QUE TAL AMIGOS! Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo. Quisiera pedirles perdón a todos mis lectores por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo, al igual que a mis fieles amigas. Ustedes saben quienes son y saben que las adoro y que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo a mis queridos lectores, y a mis preciosas, hermosas, amigas las cuales adoro, uds. Saben quienes son, he vuelto! Ojala me perdonen por haberme tardado en actualizar, jejeje, es que…me llego la flojera, además tenia escuela, exámenes, tareas, bla bla bla…Les agradecería si me dejan un review, solo presionen el botoncito que esta en la parte inferior izquierda…¡Gracias!**

_::Estudiantes de Intercambio (3ra. Parte)::_

"Queridos estudiantes, hemos ingresado a un nuevo año a lo que esperamos que sea prospero y bondadoso aquí en hogwartz. Asi hemos dejado atrás un año tan doloroso y impresionante como el anterior. Todos sufrimos la perdida de Dumbledore, Y se que todos lo recordaremos. Por eso es que he decidido el convertir a Hogwartz en anfitrión por un año de unos estudiantes de magia de otra parte del mundo. Por favor, démosle la Bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros por este año…" Les dijo Macgonagall muy misteriosamente…

En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor, se abrieron…

"Quien crees que sea?" Se escuchaba por todo el gran comedor, susurros y cuchicheos por parte de los estudiantes.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry, se observaban los unos a los otros, sin saber que pensar, que decir…o que esperar.

"Yo escuche por parte de mi padre que son estudiantes que vienen de Marte…" Dijo una muchacha de rizos dorados.

"De Marte? Honestamente Luna, cada vez me sorprendes más…No se si admirarte por tu GRAN imaginación, o tenerte lastima por tu bajo coeficiente intelectual. Cualquier persona sabe que en Marte No hay vida y que aún no existen los viajes interplanetarios, solamente un idiota lo creería." Respondió Hermione con su típica actitud de: dos más dos es igual a cuatro…

"Si vienen de Marte…serán…rojos?" Pregunto Ron fascinado acerca de la idea de tener compañeros de otro planeta ajeno al suyo.

Hermione, Ginny y Harry, observaron incrédulamente a Ron, a causa de sus comentarios, ¿rojos?; a los pocos segundos los tres sonrieron, así era Ron, eso era lo que lo hacia especial, aunque Hermione continuaba preguntándose ¿Cómo fue que termino con una persona TAN diferente a ella?, bueno…quizá se complementaban.

(Regresando a los estudiantes de intercambio)

"Denle un fuerte aplauso a los estudiantes de la **Academia Mayan de magia y brujería!**"

De la nada se comienza a escuchar una música tranquila y acústica.

"…Pero primero"- Continuo McGonagall- "Comenzaremos con los alumnos de primer, segundo y tercer curso" dijo La maestra, que ya carecía de juventud, puesto que su cara ya pintaba las garras y uñas de del tiempo.

Como unos treinta niños y niñas entre la edad de 11 y 13 años se habían posicionado a lado de Mcgonagall. Todos con cara muy seria, como si tuvieran 50 años de edad. Tenían una enorme capucha a su alrededor que los cubría de pies a cabeza sin dejar revelar la ropa que tenían debajo.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, al igual que el resto de Hogwartz miraban con firme atención para ver que iba a suceder, recordando el pequeños espectáculo que dieron las otras dos escuelas hace unos años cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos.

Mucho a su decepción fue cuando después de unos 2 o 3 minutos no sucedía nada.

McGonagall también se quedaba quieta, como si esperaba por algo, pero como sus ojos observaban que nada ocurría abrió la boca para decir algo.

Unas pequeñas risas se comenzaban a escuchar de parte de los alumnos de intercambio.

"Bueno, les doy la bienvenida a ustedes jóvenes a nuestra escuela y esperamos que se puedan adaptar bien y talvez, algún día, llamarla su hogar…" Dijo muy firme y respetuosamente La maestra quien de inmediato se callo al escuchar unas cuantas risillas de los niños de intercambio.

Todo el gran salón ahora observaba a los treinta niñitos, quienes como todos veían, estaban cubriéndose la boca para aguantar su risa.

"Ahora, en esta escuela… como en cualquier otra se les exigirá respeto…" Continuaba diciendo la maestra McGonagall con un poco de titubeo pues ya estaba desesperándose de las risas de los niños que de hecho era evidente que comenzaban a aumentar.

"Se les exigirá… disciplina, cordialidad…mor… mora… moral…" Continuaba la maestra su ansiedad aumentando.

Esto era evidente puesto que los alumnos de Hogwartz ya tenían una cara de preocupación por los niños, puesto que todo mundo sabe que no se juega con McGonagall.

"Y..Y… YA PAREN!!!" Les grito la maestra McGonagall ya furiosa observando a los niños de intercambio.

"Deben de entender que aunque sean unos niños se les exige comportarse con mayor seriedad, ya no son unos niñitos de 5 o 6 años…" Decía McGonagall.

Los Alumnos de intercambio al escuchar esto ya no aguantaron y soltaron la risa tremendamente. Unos hasta prácticamente se caían sobre sus estómagos de que ya no aguantaban la risa.

"Ya fue suficiente, donde esta su Director!!!" Les grito McGonagall.

"Aquí estoy." Se escucho una voz muy infantil de entre la multitud de los alumnos de intercambio.

Todo el gran salón volteo a ver inmediatamente. De donde vino esa voz.

Entonces, aun riéndose, los alumnos comenzaron a abrir paso a lo que aparentemente era un niño como de 5 o 6 años. Era moreno claro, con un cabello chinito y facciones medio chistosas.

El niñito se iba acercando (a su paso claro… que tan rápido puede caminar un pequeñín) a McGonagall.

Al llegar a ella, se para a su lado, volteando de frente hacia ella y extendió su mano.

"Mucho Gusto! Yo soy Topacio Jacarando Gustav Lombichi." Dijo el pequeñín aun teniendo su mano extendida puesto que la maestra no la había aceptado.

"Que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?" Pregunto McGonagall con una mirada de tigresa que estaba a punto de devorar a su presa.

Todos, incluyendo los alumnos de hogwartz, soltaron la risa en este momento, pero rápidamente fue callada por la mirada furiosa de McGonagall.

"Ya pues, cálmese, no se esponje mi pequeña saltamontes…" Le comenzó a decir el pequeñín a la maestra McGonagall mientras sacaba su varita mágica y se toco en la punta de la cabeza (No vayan a pensar mal y equivocarse de que punta de cabeza eh…pequeños léperos).

En un instante, como por arte de magia (de hecho si fue por arte de magia) el niño creció y le comenzó a salir una barba y bigote hasta que se detuvo.

Lo que antes era un niño adorable ahora era un señor de entre sus 50as con una pequeña barba y bigote.

Todo el gran salón quedo impactado, quien se lo hubiera imaginado.

"Ya perdón mi hermosa maestra, solo era una pequeña broma, jeje." Le dijo el ahora revelado director de la otra escuela mientras le dio una nalgada a la maestra McGonagall quien de inmediato soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras que el otro director se acercaba a su grupo con una enorme sonrisa.

La maestra McGonagall se había quedado sin palabras, entre la transformación del director y en el "pequeño acoso sexual" que de hecho el director Topacio prefirió llamarle saludo… La maestra no sabia que decir.

Asi duro la maestra por un buen instante hasta que el director Topacio se le acerco al oído y le susurro…

"_Like a virgen… touched for the very first time…"(_Si no entendieron esto, bajen la cancion de Madonna porfis).

Una vez que le dijo eso se paro enfrente del gran salón y les sonrió a todos dándole la espalda a una tiesa, sonrojada, y furiosa maestra.

"Buenas noches, y mucho gusto, como podrán ver, yo soy el director Topacio Jacarando Gustav Lombichi, y seré su invitado este año. Y me da el enorme placer de presentarles a mis estudiantes que cordialmente han aceptado su invitación. Si, ya se que somos muy pocos los que venimos pero con nosotros basta." Dijo el director aun manteniendo su enorme sonrisa.

"Estos estudiantes los acompañaran en su curso de séptimo año y espero honestamente que puedan llegar a ser muy buenos amigos." Dijo el director.

"Que? Escuche bien? Ellos en séptimo año?"

Esas preguntas rondaban por todo el gran salón, inclusive en los profesores.

"Ahora déjenme se los presento…" Dijo el director.

De inmediato el director volteo a con la maestra Mcgonagall señalándole que se le acercara por favor. La maestra, no sabiendo si esto fuera una buena idea, se le acerco de todas maneras.

"Maestra, una vez que llame a mis estudiantes me haría el honor de colocarlos en sus casa correspondientes por favor?". Le pregunto en una voz baja y seductora el director a la profesora McGonagall.

La maestra sin asentar o sin verlo dio un paso al frente y agarro el sombrero que hablaba.

"Muy bien, conforme los vayan nombrando, se acercan y se sientan aquí en la silla y esperaran hasta que el sombrero haya decidido donde colocarlos." Les confirmo la maestra McGonagall.

"Sandra Maria Davila!" Dijo fuerte el director Topacio.

En esto una niñita de cabello chino, de piel moreno claro y delgada se acerco y antes de que se sentara se toco con la varita mágica en la cabeza.

Inmediatamente se transformo en una adolescente. Ya no parecía una niña de 11 o 12 años. Su apariencia cambio a una de 16 o 17.

Todo el gran salón quedo perplejo. El asombro y la sorpresa cundían por el gran salón.

"Vaya, no me lo imaginaba, me imagino que obviamente tuvieron que usar un hechizo de envejecimiento, y uno en el cual es lo contrario, uno que te haga más joven."Dijo Hermione bastantemente seria observando.

"Vaya Hermione, tu sola dedujiste eso? Honestamente si no me dices yo jamás me enteraba…" Dijo Luna con un tono exageradamente sarcástico.

Hermione, Ron, Harry Y Ginny se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir Luna… Jamás había ocurrido algo así. De cuando a cuando los ratones persiguen a los gatos?

Hermione, al igual que los demás se quedo perpleja. ¿Es que acaso Luna había desayunado gallo? Porque eso parecía.

Sin prestarle mucha atención (de hecho no sabia que responder) Hermione se mostró indiferente y le dio la espalda a Luna.

(Volviendo con los estudiantes de intercambio…)

La estudiante Sandra M. Dávila se sentó en el banco, su cara ahora expresaba un cierto de seriedad y timidez. Tenia unas facciones muy finas: Sus cejas eran delgadas y alargadas, unos labios delgados pero llenos de color y unos ojos que inundan confianza a cualquiera que los contemplara. Su figura corporal era también fina: Era de estatura media, delgada pero firme, y pues, sus Glúteos Y pechos eran de un muy buen tamaño, jeje (Por dios, que seria "Lujuria en Hogwartz" si los cuerpos no son apetecibles… por favor señoritas, aguarden, les aseguro que también vendrán unos pedazos de cueros masculinos que las dejara prendidas con tan solo su descripción, jijiji).

La Profesora Mcgonagall se le acerco y coloco el sombrero sobre ella. El sombrero se quedo callado por unos segundos hasta que dijo:

"Si… te hará bastante bien… ay puedes recibir y puedes aportar……………GRYFINDOR!!!!!!!"

La mesa de Gryfindor saltaron de alegría aplaudiendo fuertemente (Los hombres mas que nadie).

Sandra se bajo del banco y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryfindor.

En eso, La profesora Mcgonagall volvio a llamra a otra muchacha para que pasara al frente…

"Hola, como te llamas? Yo soy Hermione, mucho gusto en conocerte!" Le dijo Hermione a su nueva compañera.

"Hola, yo soy Sandra, el gusto es mió…" Le dijo Sandra un poco tímida.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!" Se escucho en el gran salón mientras los Hufflepuff aplaudían sonoramente por su nueva compañera.

"Y dime, a que tipo de clases están acostumbrados? Porque ese hechizo de enjuvenezimiento se ve un poco complicado, incluso para nuestra edad." Pregunto Hermione muy interesada, mientras otra muchacha pasaba al frente con Mcgonagall.

"Bueno, ehm pues, no estamos así muy avanzados que digamos pero pues, a veces nos divertimos de vez en cuando intentando hechizos de libros muy avanzados o misteriosos…" Le dijo Sandra aun muy tímida.

""HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!" Se volvio a escuchar por el gran comedor y de nuevo los Hufflepuff aplaudieron sonoramente por su nueva compañera.

"QUE!!!" Casi gritaba Hermione espantada.

"No sabes que eso es muy peligroso?" Le reprocho Hermione.

"Denisse!!!! Dijo fuertemente Mcgonagall.

En eso Sandra volteo de inmediato a ver a su compañera Dense, ignorando por completo a Hermione quien mostraba su disgusto muy bien con miradas de incredulidad.

En eso otra Recién transformada Muchacha paso a sentarse al Banco. Era de tez morena y su pelo era quebradizo. Tenia facciones muy distinguibles de buena manera. Su nariz no era delgada, pero tampoco era ancha, y tenía unos ojos muy seductores pero a la misma vez mostraban agresividad. Tenía anteojos que le daba ese aspecto intelectual especial. Su facción corporal era de una persona un poco ancha de caderas pero no se veía mal ya que se proporcionaba con su pechos, que también eran sumamente grandes, y si puedo decirlo, muy bien formados (Claro que puedo decirlo. Es mi historia… jeje, puedo decir lo que quiera!!!... Bueno no tanto, porque si no podría estar en la cárcel ¬¬). Lo único raro es que tenía en su mano derecha una regla de madera.

La profesora Mcgonagall le coloco el sombrero y el sombrero en cierta forma se asusto por lo que vio en su cabeza y de inmediato grito:

"GRYFINDOR!!!!" La mesa de Gryfindor la recibieron con un tremendo aplauso.

Denisse inmediatamente se fue a sentar junto a su amiga Sandra quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

En eso Seamos (ya saben, el otro compañero de Gryfindor) se le acerco y le coloca una mano en el hombro.

"Hola bombón, veras cuando te vi no sabia si eras un ángel, por que tu belleza es divina, pero luego llegue a la conclusión de que eras una demonio porque estaría dispuesto a darte mi alma por pasar una noche contigo." Le dijo Seamos creyéndose como si fuera un galán de telenovelas que podía conquistar a cualquiera.

Sandra de repente cambio su cara a una asustada y preocupada y no le tardo mucho a Seamos a descubrir porque…

En eso Denisse voltea a verlo, y sin previo aviso levanto su mano derecha con la cual sostenía la regla, y se la sarpulló a Seamos en la cara, lo cual hizo que Seamos cayera redondito al piso. Todos en el Gran comedor se quedaron sorprendidos. (O.O)

En eso Denisse volteo a ver a sus compañeros con una sonrisa muy maquiavélica.

"Que puedo decir… Como mis espinacas." Y sin decir mas se sentó.

Todo el gran comedor comenzó lentamente de nuevo a platicar sus asuntos mientras un joven pasaba ahora con Mcgonagall.

"Perdón, no nos hemos introducido, Yo me llamo Luna Lovegood, es un placer conocerte!!! Mientras le extendía su mano a Denisse.

Denisse la vio y acepto su mano y la saludo educadamente y de buena manera.

"Claro, los raros van con los raros…" Dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Luna y a Denisse.

Puedo decir que eso fue un error porque Denisse volteo a ver a Hermione y le sonrió.

Hermione se le quedo viendo, llena de pena porque se dio cuenta de que la escucho.

"Lo único raro aquí es tu cara, pero no te preocupes, eso se puede arreglar." Dijo Denisse aun con su sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano derecha sujetando firmemente la regla.

Sandra inmediatamente le agarro la mano a Denisse y se la bajo.

Denisse se quedo callada pero se le quedaba viendo fijamente a Hermione, intimidándola.

"Sera en otro momento…" Le dijo e inmediatamente volteo a con Luna y comenzaron una conversación.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Lo siento, pero tiene muy buen oído, puede escuchar un susurro a una gran distancia." Les dijo Sandra con una mirada calida.

Mientras esta situación pasaba 3 estudiantes quedaron con Ravenclaw y 2 en Hufflepuff.

**(Mientras tanto, con Slytherin)**

"No puedo creerlo, ninguno ah entrado a Slytherin aun." Dijo una muchacha, quien por cierto era Pansy Parkinson.

"Mejor, no queremos perdedores con nosotros, y la verdad es que todos los que han pasado son una bola de imbeciles." Dijo Draco mientras se reía.

"_Yo no creo que sea cierto eso…"_

"Hay no,No tu otra vez!!!" Dijo Malfoy.

"_Mira, no entiendo porque tanta agresividad, ya se, yo seré tu terapeuta por el día de hoy, de acuerdo?"_

"Yo no ocupo un terapeuta y mucho menos a una pequeña voz molesta como tu." Dijo Draco, sin darse cuenta que todos a su alrededor lo veían fijamente un poco preocupados y sin entender lo que ocurría.

" _Ok, comencemos, hubo un momento en tu infancia en el cual tu te sentías menospreciado o que nadie te tomaba en cuenta?"_

"Claro que no! Y ya te dije que no te voy a responder!" Le dijo Draco furicamente.

"_AHH Ya veo, fuiste abusado sexualmente de chiquito entonces?"_

"QUE!!! YO NUNCA FUI ABUSADO SEXUALMENTE!!!" Dijo Draco casi gritándolo.

Ahora todos a su alrededor lo veían muy preocupadamente.

Draco se dio cuenta de su pequeño escándalo y sin saber que decir, se sentó y se quedo callado.

"_Ah, de acuerdo, entonces tu abusaste de alguien sexualmente!!! Por dios, eres toda una bestia!!!" _

Draco se agarro la cabeza como si esta fuera a estallar y dijo en voz baja.

"No!, tampoco abuse sexualmente de nadie!!."

Pansy Parkinson se le quedaba viendo bastante preocupada y muy asustada.

Pero en eso La profesora Mcgonagall dijo:

"Angels Night y Mayas Angel."

En eso, dos estudiantes pasaron al frente y se sentaron en el banco, espalda contra espalda.

"Lo siento mucho mi pequeño bizcocho, pero ellos, ¿si me haces el favor de clasificarlos juntos?" Dijo el profesor Topacio mientras se le acerco a Mcgonagall y la agarraba de la cintura.

Mcgonagall, sin saber que responder, porque esto jamás había pasado y aparte se sentía muy incomoda que el profesor la agarrara de la cintura, que por cierto sentía que la mano se bajaba lentamente a su trasero.

Sin decir nada inmediatamente se alejo del profesor y para no alargar la situación les coloco el sombrero de una manera que tocara a ambos estudiantes.

El sombrero se llevo bastante tiempo decidiendo y pensando que hacer con ambos.

Después de un par de minutos, sin decir nada, grito:

"SLYTHERIN!!!!"

La mesa de Slytherin estallo en aplauso gritando de gusto por sus dos nuevo integrantes, pero entre esa mesa se encontraba un chico Rubio cuyo corazon palpitaba tremendamente mientras veia a ambos estudiantes bajar del pedestal sin saber porque…

"_SI… Verdaderamente sera un Termino excelente escolar"_


End file.
